


Devotion to Our Faith

by ThiefofStealth



Series: Ko-Fic-ssion [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Brainwashing, Creampie, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, Nun RK800-60, Oral Sex, Priest Elijah Kamski, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Top Elijah Kamski, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Elijah Kamski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Caleb doesn’t remember much about his past.All he remembers is how he’s always been a devotee of the Lord, and his devotion is seen worthy by the Church that he, and alongside Father Kamski, was sent by them to spread the words of the Lord to a small village by the mountain.And Caleb is eager to spread the Lord’s grace and bless them all.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Character(s)
Series: Ko-Fic-ssion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Devotion to Our Faith

**Author's Note:**

> friends yeet me kofis to do this, and i indulged into it again that its longer because im nasty.
> 
> and i like.

Caleb doesn’t remember much about his past.

All he remembers is how he’s always been a devotee of the Lord, and his devotion is seen worthy by the Church that he, and alongside Father Kamski, was sent by them to spread the words of the Lord to a small village by the mountain.

A village that is very secluded and deep in the mountains. Not many visitors will hike the mountains to reach it, only the villagers will come and go for supplies or other stuff. But other than that, it’s mostly secluded.

So they hiked; up to the mountain, deep in the woods. Thankfully, it’s cloudy on their whole journey, as Father Kamski is not exactly doing well under the sun. He gets sunburn easily and very sluggish during the day, but they met a villager with a horse and a cart on their journey, so they joined in towards their destination.

As they finally arrived, Caleb decided to repay the villager’s kindness by sucking his cock, while Father Kamski is reassuring him that this is what their Lord teaches them to do to spread happiness to the people.

And thanks to that, the villager helped them by introducing them to the other villagers, who openly accepted them into the group.

They were given a building for both the place they spread the Lord’s words and their abode. They’re very thankful for the villagers’ kindness and tell them that both him and Father Kamski will repay their kindness once the church is complete.

When it’s finally finished and furnished, the church is officially open for the villagers.

And Caleb is eager to spread the Lord’s grace and bless them all.

**XXX**

Caleb watches Father Kamski preaching to the villagers with a smile. He can see that they’re listening with such wonder, and nothing fills him with joy than seeing others happy.

He softly whimpers and shifts from his seat as he can feel the egg vibrator inside his pussy is getting stronger and pressing to the walls. Father Kamski is almost done, and after that it's Caleb’s regularly scheduled purifications for the new followers from their sins.

“Sister Caleb, come and let us continue the next segment.” Father Kamski calls, his gentle voice makes Caleb feel like he’s flying as he nods obediently with a smile.

As Father Kamski calls him to join him, he walks up and turns to face the followers, where all of them are watching him intensely. He can feel himself getting wetter as Father Kamski softly asks him to present himself, and he happily pulls up his gown and presents his bare lower half.

“Good job, Sister Caleb. The Lord will be glad for your obedience.” Father Kamski praises him as he curls his arms around him and one of his hands trails down to his wet pussy. Pleasure fills him as Father Kamski starts to play with his pussy before inserting two fingers inside.

Caleb moans as he grips onto Father Kamski before he pulls away so Caleb sits down on the floor, still spreading his legs and his pussy to the followers. Father Kamski crouches down behind him and continues his action from before, while Caleb can only moan and push out the egg vibrator as Father Kamski helps him out until it’s fully out.

“Now, are you ready to purify everyone from their sins, Sister Caleb?” Father Kamski asks as he presses the vibrator to his clit. Caleb moans at that, but he nods and smiles as an answer.

“Yes, Father Kamski. I’m ready to purify everyone.” Caleb adds happily.

“Very well, Sister Caleb. May the Lord bless you for your hard work to purify the lost lambs.” Father Kamski concludes before he stands up and helps Caleb up, and then he turns to the followers with a calm smile, “Now, which one of you sinful lambs will be the first to be blessed by Sister Caleb?”

Almost immediately several followers stand up, and Caleb can’t help but be happy that they’re so eager to be under the Lord’s grace.

Eventually, one man walks up to Caleb and he gives him a gentle smile, before taking his hand to enter the confession room.

The room is small, but well lit and well ventilated. There’s only one twin-sized in the room, with two nightstands on each side of the beds that are filled with condoms, bottles of lube, and several sex toys. But that won’t be necessary for Caleb.

Inside, they sit down face to face on a bed, before the confession session starts.

The man, Micah, confesses that he’s lusting for his neighbor’s wife, and he can’t stop thinking about it as he kept on relieving it himself. Caleb gently assures him that it is alright, because he just needs another solution to fix the problem. He tells him to pray each night to the Lord, ask Him for guidance, and come to Caleb if he needed a hand with it.

Micah seems relieved by that, before he gently takes Caleb’s hand to his clothed erection. Caleb happily rubs the erection skillfully for a moment before he slips into his pants and rubs his cock directly. Micah groans at that as Caleb pulls his cock out so he can pleasure him better.

Caleb decides to sit down on the floor between Micah’s legs and kisses the hard cock softly. He can feel it twitch under his palms as he teases the head and looks up to Micah with a soft look, before he slowly gives it a lick and puts it into his mouth.

Micah groans and his hips twitch as Caleb gives his cock a gentle suck while his hands are rubbing the rest of the shaft and the balls. He can feel a hand on his head against his habit, trying to encourage him to take the cock deeper.

And Caleb gladly obeys it.

He can feel himself dripping onto the floor as he takes the cock further into his throat, bobbing his head before he deepthroat the cock and starts to make the ‘swallowing’ motion. Micah groans and moans louder, but Caleb pulls himself away from the cock as he grips the base.

“Do not come yet, Micah. I haven’t told you that you can come yet.” Caleb warns him with a smile, and Micah swallows his saliva as he nods at that.

Caleb stands up and lays down on the bed, pulling up his robe and spreads his legs. Micah looks at his wet pussy and puts his hands to the bare skin between his hips and his thighs that are not covered by his thigh high stockings before trailing to his clit.

Caleb moans as Micah massages the nub before he crawls up to line up his cock to his pussy. He sighs happily as Micah enters him slowly. His cock is big and it rubs against his walls deliciously that he gasps as Micah starts to move and spears him with his cock.

“Yes just like tha—Ahn! Just like that Micah! Yes, yes, harder…!” Caleb chants out and Micah thrusts harder and faster. He keens out as Micah pulls his legs up to the sides of his head and his cock finally can reach deep inside Caleb as he puts his whole weight into his thrusts.

A few more hard thrusts, Caleb moans out loud as Micah groans out as he comes deep inside Caleb. He let out a whine as he could feel him filling him up deep inside before Micah put his legs down and pulled out, letting his cum trickle out from his pussy.

After that, they clean up and pray together, before Caleb lets in another sinful lamb for purification.

The next one is a man named John, and his confession is about him stealing his neighbor’s chicken for him to eat. Caleb tells him to pray to the Lord for a solution and apologize to both the Lord and the neighbor for his behavior, or come to him if he needs help with it.

Once John settles down, Caleb strokes his cock to harden before he presents himself to him, with his butt up in the air and face down. John doesn’t think twice as he immediately slams into Caleb and starts to thrust into him hard.

Caleb can only grips onto the pillow and screams into it as John fucks him hard. His cock is not that big, but it’s long enough for the cockhead to kiss the entrance of his womb. John grips to his hips and pressing onto his back shows that he’s completely dominating Caleb.

“Your cock is so long, John. I ca—hnng! Feel you deep inside! Ahhn!” Caleb screams out as John grunts and shudders when he presses into him, filling him up before pulling out. Caleb let out a whine as he can feel it trickling out before he straightens himself up to finish their session.

After the session for the week is over, Caleb can’t help but wonder what kind of reward Father Kamski will give him when he reports to him about his session as he calmly walks up to Father Kamski’s office. He knocks on the wooden door, waiting to get permission to enter the room.

“Come in, Sister Caleb.” Caleb enters the office and closes the door behind him. Father Kamski is sitting on his chair in front of his desk before he turns to look at him as he approaches him with a smile, “Report, Sister Caleb.” He orders.

“Yes Father Kamski. There are six sinned lambs today, and I had blessed them all.” Caleb replies eagerly and Father Kamski hums at that.

“Why don’t you show me, Caleb?” Father Kamski—no, Elijah asks and he nods in joy. Caleb pulls up his skirt and holds it up with his teeth as he pulls off the plug panties and puts it aside. He whines as he can feel cum dripping down to his legs and Elijah watching it with amusement.

“You did a great job, Caleb. The Lord will be proud, and I’m proud for you.” Elijah praises him and Caleb beams at that. He did a great job, and both the Lord and Elijah are proud of his work. “Come, sit on the desk. I need to look closer.” Elijah adds as he pushes his chair aside and taps on the desk.

Caleb’s heart beats faster as he sits on the desk and spreads his legs open while Elijah scoots closer. He moans when Elijah puts two fingers inside his pussy and rubs the walls while his other hand is pressing down to his lower stomach, letting the cum to exit him faster.

“The lambs seem to be healthy, didn’t they Caleb? Did they fuck you good?” Elijah asks as he crooks his fingers upward and rubs on the wall. Caleb whines and squirms as Elijah starts to move his fingers.

“Y-yes, Elijah. They’re doing—ah—such a great job.” Caleb answers as he grips on the edge of the desk. Elijah hums as he stands up and moves closer to Caleb’s slightly exposed neck before taking a deep breathe in.

Smells sweet, intoxicating, and Elijah is hungry.

Elijah kisses and nips on Caleb’s neck as he fucks his pussy harder and massages his clit that Caleb squeaks and moans, grabbing onto his shoulders. His legs are quivering like a newborn fawn, while squealing and moaning beautifully.

“E-Eli, I’m gonna—Ahhn!—I’m gonna cum…!” Caleb moans out, but Elijah immediately pulls out his fingers. Caleb whines in disappointment, but when Elijah offers up his sticky fingers to his mouth, he licks and sucks on them. He’s looking at Elijah’s eyes drunkenly while cleaning his fingers from his juices and cum.

“You’re doing a great job, Caleb. It’s time for your reward.” Elijah tells him with a smile. His voice is sweet and intoxicating, while his smile is charming and addicting. “Let us move to our bed.” He continues and Caleb nods at that eagerly that he follows Elijah with a slight sprint to their bed.

When they finally enter the room, Elijah sits on the bed while Caleb starts to strip, leaving only his veil and his thigh high stockings, before he straddles Elijah’s lap.

“Look at you, Caleb. Already presenting your bare self to me without me ordering you, just the way I love it.” Elijah compliments as he pinches his nipples.

“Y-yes Elijah. I am just a loyal servant for the Lord and you.” Caleb replies and moans as Elijah moves close and licks his nipple, while playing with the other with his fingers.

“Such a loyal servant, you are indeed. Come get your reward.” Elijah tells him and Caleb nods obediently as he unbuckles the belt and unzips the fly, reaching in to pull Elijah’s hard cock out. Caleb salivates a bit before he lines it up to his pussy and lowers himself down to Elijah’s cock.

Caleb holds onto Elijah’s shoulders as he starts to move his hips, moaning and squeezing around his cock deliciously. Elijah lets Caleb have his fun as he holds onto his hips and squeezes his ass, his fingers rubbing the ring of muscle and teasing in to spur Caleb on.

Of course, Caleb doesn’t last long as he’s been on edge for hours and comes after several thrusts. He’s not allowed to come while purifying the lambs. He’s only allowed to come only for Elijah. Sometimes he came while purifying and Elijah is not happy, but he learned his lesson and managed to hold on now.

“There you go. Aren’t you doing great today? That’s your first orgasm, how many times do you think you can go, Caleb? And how many times do you think you can make me come, Caleb?” Elijah asks as he cups Caleb’s face gently while he moans at the thought of that. “Unless, you let me take control and use you however I want? Maybe until you can’t even think anymore but keep on cumming on my cock?” He continues as he looks straight into Caleb’s eyes.

“Y-yes please, Elijah. Please use me however you can! Please make me think nothing but cumming on your cock!” Caleb exclaims out and yelps as Elijah moves him so he’s on all fours on the bed before slamming into his pussy.

“Good boy.” Elijah praises him before he thrusts into Caleb hard. Caleb screams into the pillow as he’s holding onto it. It gives him slight vertigo as the pace is faster and harder, and not even a few thrusts later he groans and whines as he comes again while Elijah doesn’t stop his thrusts.

“There you go Caleb. Keep on cumming to my cock, and only my cock like a good servant you are.” Elijah whispers and Caleb screams as he comes again, filling the air in the room with the squelching sound from his wet pussy and Elijah’s cock fucking him hard.

Eventually Elijah holds him up to his chest and holds his chin, turning it to kiss him while not stopping his hips. Caleb’s moans are muffled by the kiss before Elijah breaks the kiss to move to his neck, licking and sucking on two discoloration dots.

And bites down through it.

Caleb feels prickling pain on his neck and lets out a silent scream as he comes, squeezing hard around Elijah’s cock. Elijah groans as he slams one last time and comes inside Caleb while drinking his blood for a mouthful before he swallows it down and licks the wounds to immediately heal it, leaving only pinkish discoloration behind.

Caleb whines and pants out as he starts to get light headed. Elijah puts him down to the bed before pulling out from him, letting his cum to trickle out to the sheet. Elijah coos at him and stroking his back, tracing on the beauty marks pebbling the skin before gently turning Caleb around to face him.

Caleb is closing his eyes while catching his breath, his brown hair sticks to his face and his skin shines because of sweat, a burned scar by the number ‘60’ on his hip, while his crotch is wet with his juices and cum.

Elijah stares at him as Caleb opens his brown eyes and smiles at him, in which Elijah returns it and moves close to kiss him. Caleb moans at the kiss and wraps his arms and legs around Elijah to pull him closer, whining as Elijah enters him again and starts to fuck him again.

Elijah smirks as he fucks Caleb, his mind trailing back to a year ago when he found Caleb.

He was quite a feisty human and had a fight inside him, but it didn't take him a long time to break him. Elijah already lives for centuries after all, brainwashing and training a mere human is as easy as turning the back of his hand.

Once he’s broke, branding him to be his property is easy.

Caleb screams as he comes again and Elijah slams deep inside him, filling him up again. They take a few moments for a breather and Elijah pulling one of his legs to his shoulder, letting Caleb to be on his side before he continues fucking him.

“Aren’t you glad to get fucked by me, Caleb? Don’t you love it being filled up by everyone, especially me?” Elijah asks as he reaches down to rub Caleb’s clit.

“Y-yes Elijah! I loved it when everyone fucked me and filled me up with cum! But I love yours more, Elijah! P-please fill me up more!” Caleb answers happily with a big smile and unfocused eyes. He moans when Elijah slams deep inside and stays inside, pressing on his walls.

Elijah chuckles in amusement at that and licks on his lips. Eventually he continues moving his hips slowly and Caleb whines in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, my cute Caleb. You will get it until the end of your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> come be my friend on twitter:  
> @puffisheri


End file.
